mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Arna 35
Arna 35 (Kazakh: Арна 35) is Scretonian television network owned by TV4 Media. The channel broadcasts entertainment, series, children's programmings. History Arna 35 was launched on 24th October 1982 and is based on RT "Arna 35" On April 12, 1983 - the first airing of Arna 35 in Ludifanija. On 4th October 1989, Radio 35 is airing in Ludifanija at the frequency FM 103,5 MHz. On 1st February 1991, RT "Arna 35" formed a national television network from 14 cities of Scretonia. On June 1993, It started broadcasting from the satellite Eutelsat, which expanded the coverage area. On February 2004, Arna 35 was acquired by SBS Broadcasting Group. On March 2008, Arna 35 '''begins broadcasting in an updated format and switched to the widescreen format. On January 2009, '''Arna 35 '''appeared in the online channel's exclusive entertainment program in the Kazakh language ''Juldyzben Júzdesu'' On February 2009, '''Arna 35 '''broadcast of the project was resumed '''UEFA Champions League, was broadcast 1/8 finals On April 2009, The first time in history, Arna 35 started showing cash Turkish series. On August 2009, Arna 35 '''started three new projects in the Kazakh language. Talk-show ''Pіkіr alaңy'' intellectual game ''Bіlgіrler Báıgesі'' and ''Biіk Maqsat''. On 2009, '''Arna 35 and Dekania's leading studios The Walt Disney Company Yucoscretia entered into an exclusive agreement to acquire licensing rights to broadcast the film industry in the ether. On September 2009, the Kazakh-language comedy series Áńgime Bolsyn and Ázіl Studio debuted on Arna 35. On 14th November 2011, The director Bagdon Kodžamentov appointed CEO of Arna 35. On 2011, Arna 35 and leading American film studio Paramount Pictures signed an exclusive agreement to acquire licensing rights to broadcast the film industry in the ether. On April 27, 2015 - Filipino drama Forevermore premiered on Arna 35. On 20th May 2016, Arna 35 was rebranded and stopped the 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and launched in HD simulcast. Programmings Series * Šest kadrov * Voronini * Otenski * The Suite Life on Deck * Dajoší, molodoží! * Dnevnik doktora Zarecarot * Da, šef! * Metoda Laurendi * Moja njanja * Papini Dočki * Svetofor * Austin & Ally Children's programmings * Ultimate Spider-Man * The Batman * Aldar Kose * The Spectacular Spider-Man * Handy Manny * Phineas and Ferb * Pocoyo * The Real Ghostbusters * Kikoriki * Super Why! * Men in Black; the Series * Spider-Man: the Animated Series * Iron Man: Armoured Adventures * The Advengers: Earth's Mightest Heroes * Jackie Chan Adventures Entertainment * Here? * 1001 Anekdot * Öner Quirandari * Ajta Bersin * Kelinder Bajgesi * Kim Kušti * What's Up * Ja jubilu Skretonija * Burabaj Özil Fest * Lemon Show * Sqretša koncert * Show 100% * Ajtis Alani * Žuldizdar žarquirajdi * Ajtilmagan Öngime Logos Arna 35 (1983-1994).png|First logo (1983-1994) Arna 35 (1994-2002).png|Second logo (1994-2002) Arna 35 (2002-2008).png|Third logo (2002-2008) Arna 35 (2008-2010).png|Fourth logo (2008-2010) Arna 35 (2010-2016).png|Fifth logo (2010-2016) Arna 35 (2016-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2016-present) Arna 35 HD (2016-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2016-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Scretonia Category:Kazakh-language television channels in Scretonia Category:TV4 Media Category:Antenna Group Category:Launched in 1983 Category:Scretonia